


黄牌警告

by TotalError



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalError/pseuds/TotalError





	黄牌警告

无脑OOC / 短小 / 涩情

岳明辉喝醉了，在二零九九年的正月初二，回李英超娘家的这一天。  
当然，那两瓶大支装更尽兴的特供茅台价值不能单单体现在他一个人身上。李英超他爹他叔他二舅也醉了嘛。

最重要的是，李英超也醉了。  
岳明辉天旋地转的视野里只有李英超喝得红扑扑的柔软脸庞，他附身去亲亲他艳红的眼角，指尖捻着他水色的唇瓣，心里那只从第一次见到李英超就开始蹦跶的小鹿又开始作妖了。  
这回的小鹿不只是乱撞了，它好像献出了自己的生命——鹿茸、鹿鞭、鹿血哗啦啦地倒进岳明辉的血液里。换句话说就是，该动的心思都动了、该觉醒的都觉醒了，没觉醒的也只是地点问题。

幸好李家妹妹是个跟他哥一样的人精，把他俩扔一屋里，还不忘跟看起来清醒的岳明辉交代锁门。  
岳明辉的人模人样保持到他跟李妹妹再见、咔哒锁了门为止。  
然后......然后他也没多么人模狗样禽兽不如。  
他是真的醉了，给飘窗上的泰迪熊盖上了被子，把在充电的手机断了电，把床头那瓶死贵死贵的香水摔了。最后被床脚一绊，摔在蜷成一团的李英超身上。

顺着潜意识，他翻身抱住李英超，手掌从他宽松的衣摆下探入，轻轻揉捏着他软乎乎的肚子，然后温热的掌心覆在那左腹处。李英超哼哼了几声，他往日胃疼是常有的，那里的痛楚已经形成了心理阴影，这下哪怕是在迷糊中被揉几下、被熟悉的掌心温暖，都不单单是舒服这个层次可以形容了。  
他舒爽到不自知地扭扭身子，腰臀在从身后抱住他的岳明辉身上蹭了蹭，臀间被那不知何时撑起的物什恶劣地顶了顶。岳明辉掐住他的腰侧，带着酒气的鼻息喷在他后颈，“别动宝贝。”  
可他自己呢，已经不安分地脱了衣裤，又伸手去解了李英超的衣带。那系在纤瘦胯上的裤腰松散开来，轻轻一扯便露出里头的贴身内裤来。  
岳明辉的视线从那塌下的腰线向下，流转到那两个深陷的腰窝，再向下，便是紧紧裹在深色布料中的挺翘双臀。他的拇指在那半露出的臀缝中按了按，听见他的宝贝毫不自知地呜咽了几声，指尖得寸进尺地往下往里探，便是把那衣裤都扯开了。  
李英超似是感知到落在小腿上的衣料重量，蹬了蹬腿，下身就光溜溜地和岳明辉贴在一起了，那契合在腿根深处的柱体蹭过湿软的穴口、顶在鼠蹊部，稍稍撞了撞那囊袋，竟激得那前方的粉嫩之处悄悄挺起了。  
岳明辉轻轻握住那娇气的东西，往日拨弄吉他时弄出的茧子在顶端敏感处划过，惹得李英超忍不住伸手包住他的手，“嗯...别弄...”  
身后的人又是不轻不重的一顶一撞，于是那包在手心的东西愈发精神了。李英超被他恼得反手捶他，“今晚不行。”  
岳明辉闻言，低头含住他的耳垂玩弄了好一会儿，直到那制止他的手都无力得顺着他的力道轻轻摇动，他才放开唇齿间被舔舐得艳色无比的薄薄皮肉，低哑的声线染上情欲，“怎么不行啦？”  
李英超的十指无力地搭在他的小臂上，在那花纹繁复的黑色纹身上留下濡湿的汗液，“昨晚你....”他狠了心去挣开束缚着他的怀抱，转身和岳明辉面对面侧躺着，中间却退开了十多公分的距离。  
昨天他俩在岳明辉奶奶家过的，夜里睡在老人旁边屋里。可岳明辉却不管不顾地压着他要，老房子隔音不好，李英超也只得忍着憋着。没想到岳明辉弄到三点多还不肯放过他，李英超咬着他的肩膀求他，泪眼汪汪地对他撒娇讨好，到头来却还是被情潮淹没，纤瘦的双腿攀在岳明辉精瘦的腰上，一次又一次地被身体深处的情欲爽得绷紧了筋骨。  
两个人从床上滚到地上，从地上弄上飘窗，又从飘窗回到床上，到了天光微亮的时候才安分地躺下。偏偏半梦半醒之间岳明辉还摸了摸那处，抵在他耳边低笑，“宝宝，肿了。”  
臊得他差点要把人踢下床。

岳明辉环住李英超的细腰往身下带，翻身扣住他的手腕，下身还在他下边顶了顶。他俯下身啄了啄李英超被酒精晕红的唇，咬住那下唇和唇窝轻轻舔舐，“到底给不给啊宝宝？”  
他的手从上之下轻轻掐过，从他水润过的耳尖耳垂到凸起的喉结、上臂内侧的软肉、腰侧的痒痒肉、丰盈的臀尖，还有那双腿之间隐秘又敏感的软肉，再回到乳白色胸膛上粉嫩的乳尖。处处都是他的宝贝的敏感点，平日碰一处已经能让人瘫软了腰任他摆弄，而今都被他轻轻逗弄过，哪有不行的道理。  
可李英超是个倔的，哪怕现下被弄得浑身泛红、腿根打颤，都并着双腿不让他弄，连嘴上也守得严严的：“我要给你发黄牌了。”  
岳明辉轻笑一声，不知是笑他这黄牌是看了多少球赛的条件反射，还是笑他哪怕醉了说话也这样娇气得可爱。他把那双纤瘦的大腿握在掌心，几乎是不费多大力气就把它们分开来架在双侧，露出那已然被体液沾湿又润泽过的嫩处来。  
清早时那里还是被他弄得红肿着的，而今却已如往日一般羞怯又大胆地泛着水光。他的指尖探入，又被那四周的软肉缠得紧密。指节轻动，李英超已然喘息着伸出手臂，环住他的肩颈，无声地默许了他的侵入。  
看嘛，黄牌也是不顶用的。  
岳明辉在他温热的甬道中顶弄着，一而再再而三地往他致命的弱处上撞。时隔不足二十四小时，李英超又被岳明辉吻住唇齿、堵住快要破喉而出的呻吟和喘息，毫无招架之力地任他在身上为所欲为，最后在他熟悉又陌生的快感中陷入欢愉的天堂。

李英超无力地揪住岳明辉的头发，“下次......要给你红牌。”  
岳明辉握住他的腰肢狠力一撞，看他忍不住泄出半声呻吟，笑得得意，“你舍不得。”


End file.
